703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: Kiribati
|previousseason= Survivor: Byzantium |nextseason = Survivor: Tibet |dvd= |video = |returnees = Elizabethfarbota (35) Msimmo (35) Sitys (35) Andreageiget (40)}}Survivor: Kiribati is the thirty-second season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! Twists *'Reduced Cast:' Unlike the 21-24 sized casts of the past two seasons, the season features only 16 castaways, a standard sized cast. *'Hero Challenge:' For the third Immunity Challenge, contestants participated in Mastermind, however each tribe had to select one competitor to represent their tribe in a head to Head battle version of this challenge. *'The Sunset:' Communication in the game acted as a “Sunset”. The first four rounds featured two tribes competing against each other and living on separate beaches. The next 3 rounds featured swapped tribes competing against each other but living on the same beach. The remaining rounds featured contestants living together on the same beach and competing individually. Moderators Castaways } |rowspan=7 |1st Voted Out Day 3 |6 |- | |'Icicle~Kiefer' "Kief" | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |7 |- | |'JeanetteOrgs' "Jeanette" | |3rd Voted Out Day 9 |6 |- | |'Kassyanyssa' "Kassy" | |4th Voted Out Day 12 |7 |- | |'Koons' "Victor" | | |Quit Day 15 |1 |- | |'Msimmo' "Matthew" | | |5th Voted Out Day 18 |3 |- | |'ImAmess422' "Kathy" | | |6th Voted Out Day 21 |3 |- | |'Rhoneperegrine' "Rhone" | | | rowspan="9" |7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 24 |8 |- | |'Elizabethfarbota' "Elizabeth" | | |8th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 27 |9 |- | |'CambodiaAaron' "Aaron" | | |9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 30 |4 |- | |'Ihaswiki' "Ain" | | |10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 32 |6 |- | |'Andreageiget' "Andrea" | | |11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 34 |6 |- | |'Moistened' "Jordan" | | |12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 36 |11 |- | |'Sitys' "Samuel" | | |13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 |6 |- | |'TAL98' "Tal" | | |Runner-Up Day 39 |1 |- | |'Queen Alietta' "Alietta" | | |Sole Survivor Day 39 |4 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | |- | | align="left" |Andrea | - | | | | - | - | - | | | | | | | | colspan="2" | | |- | | align="left" |Ain | | - | - | - | - | | | | | | | | | colspan="3" | | |- | | align="left" |Aaron | | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | | | colspan="5" | | |- | | align="left" |Elizabeth | - | | | | - | - | - | | | | colspan="6" | | |- | | align="left" |Rhone | - | | | | - | - | - | | colspan="8" | | |- | | align="left" |Kathy | | - | - | - | - | | | colspan="11" |- | | align="left" |Matthew | - | | | | - | | colspan="12" |- | | align="left" |Victor | - | | | | | colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |Kassy | - | | | | colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |Jeanette | - | | | colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |Kief | - | | colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |Ash | | colspan="17" |} Trivia * This is the first season hosted by Louise. * This is the first survivor season hosted by Eve, Jayme, and Kyle. Links Kiribati Forums Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Seasons